Earth Dragon Slayer Magic
Earth Dragon Slayer Magic '''is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes Earth. Its only user is Falaranion Capolom of Fairy Tail. Description Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user characteristics of an Earth Dragon, which allows them to absorb and use the element of Earth in and on their body, which grants them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into Stone (Or other minerals such as Granite, Diamond, limestone, etc) which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes. The Magic relies around the use of earth for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of items or weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with Earth in order to drastically increase their defensive power, while also heavily boosting their offensive power. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is able to consume external sources of Earth to replenish Magic and Strength. They cannot consume Earth they themselves have made. This grants the Dragon Slayer an advantage in a fight for they will not have to search out their element and can simply, ahem, "Bite The Dust". Unlike other Dragon Slayer Magics, Earth Dragon Slayers are able to control materials around them just as well as as someone else using some form of Earth Magic. The Dragon Slayer is able to manipulate stones and such with ease, similarly to the style of Earthbending used in ''Avatar The Last Airbender ''and ''Legend of Korra. '' Spells Basic Spells '''Earth Dragon Roar: The user inhales and consumes vast amounts of earth in a few moments, then gathers their magic energy in their lungs and stomach. Once the earth and magic have fused, the user releases a whirlwind of shrapnel and debris in whatever direction they exhale, purging their bodies of both the aforementioned elements in order to create an area of effect attack or a straight on attack. The whirlwind can be focused into a simple beam-like pillar, or it can be dispersed in a large area, as if releasing a miniature sandstorm upon the user's enemies. Earth Dragon Iron Fist: The user places their hand upon the ground. Upon contact, magic energy is focused on the user's arm and chunks of stone are collected on the user's arm and hand. The collection is near instant, but the action of forming the fist takes 3-5 seconds. The user has to focus their magic energy on keeping the hand intact and in their desired shape, lest it becomes a useless cloud of floating rocks. In combat, the fist can be used in long range and close range, depending on the aim and technique of the user. In close range, it can be used as an excellent bludgeoning weapon/gauntlet, and at a distance the fist can be removed from the user's own hand and launched at the desired target in a projectile form by disconnecting the user's magic energy holding the shape at the right moment in order to cast it off. Earth Dragon Claw: The user forcefully slams their foot onto the ground, gathering magic energy throughout their leg and using it as a pull to collect earth around their foot and leg. The technique of keeping it intact is the same as the Earth Dragon Iron Fist but the user may be more open to keeping the earth disconnected and hovering around in orbit of their leg so that in combat they can cover more area by swinging about their cloud of stone and dust. Earth Dragon Scales: The user takes the earth they have ingested and break it down instantaneously, then scatter the magic energy received across the user's skin. The user has to consciously decide on the area that will be converted into whatever material they have ingested, as well as decide on the thickness and mobility of the material since the spell could potentially lock their joints in place if they are not careful about the distribution of magic. This grants them great both offensive and defensive capabilities as hardening their skin would increase damage done by punches by either adding weight to whatever the user will use to hit, or by simply not having to be concerned with injuring themselves in the attack. Earth Dragon Lances: The user sends strands of their own magic energy into the ground below them, or produce the material from their own bodies, and gather earth along the lines of magic energy created. The spell is more of an area of attack spell, allowing the caster to launch several spears of stone or other material in the general direction of their target, however the spell can be focused to launch the number of spears at a single point. The user would have to focus hard, but it could be done. In some cases, this spell can be combined with Earth Dragon Scales ''and the material used could be produced from the hardened skin of the user, which would allow them to essentially create a spiked shell on their body, the spikes of which could be shot at the target. Earth Dragon Slayer Secret Arts '''Earth Dragon Secret Art: Earth's Cannon:' The user creates a large cannon from whatever material surrounds them at the time, then proceeds to gather and pressurize their magic power at the base of the cannon. The user is also able to cast earth into the mouth of the cannon to add more ammunition. After collecting the user's magic power at the base of the cannon, the user fortifies the walls of the cannon and releases the pressurized magic energy wherever the user aimed. A beam of magic energy is cast forth, and upon impact it converges and proceeds to explode, resulting in an explosion 0.6% the power created by that of the Jupiter Cannon used by Phantom Lord and later Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. Earth Dragon Secret Art: '''Rock Slide: '''The user spreads their magic energy out into the air and ground around them. The user locks their magic onto the earth and determines the size and diameter of the spell's effect, then, bringing their arms forward as if to push something away, the user thrusts their magic power and the ground around them in the direction of their target in one large and continuous wave. Depending on the emotional state of the user, the wave may be calm or chaotic. On contact with the target, the wave will converge on one spot: The target. It will collect and slam together until the target is totally surrounded, then it will settle and harden into a sphere or a cube depending on the user's choice. After the sphere/cube settles, the user is free to decide what to do with the target captured inside. '''Earth Dragon Secret Art: Great Sandstorm: '''The user casts their magic energy into their surroundings, connecting with the earth. They spread their arms out to their sides, then clash them together, ending with the user's arms creating an X, their palms extended forward. The motion directs the user's magic energy, causing it to rip itself from the ground along with chunks of dust and whatever material available. The material then begins to orbit around the user, creating a sandstorm that's size is determined by the user. This spell is risky as it could lead to friendly fire, however if the user is careful with the sandstorm, they could consciously direct it around their allies and toward the user's target. The duration of the spell depends on the user's emotional state as well as their control and their magic energy levels. Category:Magic Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Fairy Tail